Prevalent
by TillThatTime
Summary: He always knew that he was different, but never in his life did he imagine that different could be so wrong. Life is cruel when it comes to love. INCEST, oh snap.


**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU READ OR FLAME!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hannah Montana, everyone else would really wish I didn't.

**A/N: **Ok, I realize that I'm probably going to go to hell for this one, but I didn't want to do it, I _had _to do it. Oh, so shoot me. I have made it my duty to corrupt as many Disney shows as I can and after adding the slash I figured this was the next step. Before you leave me a flame about my disgustingness I just wanted to tell you not to waste your time, because I truly don't give a rat's ass what you think. Get over yourself, it's fan fiction, not the real world, because in real world I do not condone incest. Most of the stories on this fandom are way more disgusting than anything this story might be. My content may be disturbing but the sheer number of grammatical errors on most of these stories is REVOLTING. If you do leave me a flame make it creative because "eww, this shit is gross" is redundant, generic and pathetic. Also don't wussy out and leave it anonymously. Leaving me a flame is pointless, unless you're doing it to entertain me, which you most certainly will. Also, most people who leave me flames don't even read the story and that just shows what a jackass you are. Flames are meaningless and they are meant to make someone feel bad about themselves. Why don't you try not being an asshole and just click the back button instead of the review button. Ok, Cheers and Much Love!

TillThatTime

P.S. This is a prologue, therefore it is unfortunately short.

**Warning: **Incest.

**Prevalent**

Love is never truly a question of what's right and wrong in the world. Anybody who say's that they can choose who they love obviously has no idea what they're talking about. Love is cruel; uncaring to who you would 'rather' devote your affections to. Love is unforgiving and harsh to it's little pawns that are set strategically in the game of life. You may wish for something different, but it's truly not your choice is it?

Love is a malicious bitch.

Jackson Stewart believes these words with every fiber of his being. He grew up believing that love was supposed to be this beautiful, ethereal, unreal event in everyone's life. Every single corny cliché, from the magic, to the fireworks, to the damned weak knees, was engraved in his mind like a beautiful picture. Too bad that once love finally hit Jackson, that perfect picture was shredded, destroyed and far from what he considered 'beautiful'.

He couldn't seem to bring his mind out of this whirlwind of obsession , unsubstantial longing and utter disgust. Thoughts of her haunted his dreams like a reminder of everything that your not supposed to do in your life. She was an obsession. she was an addiction. She was hell itself.

And hell had never looked so good.

He tried to ignore it, believing it to be a miscalculation. An accident. A mishap. And any other excuse that could explain why, out of all the girls in the world, he had to fall for her.

He always knew that he was different, but never in his life did he imagine that different could be so _wrong. _To the rest of the world the love he felt for her would be viewed with pitied looks and disgusted stares, and he was right along with their distaste.

It started out when they were little kids. She was beautiful from the very beginning, it was a fact that he could never deny. Even at the young age of seven he knew that the feelings he felt towards her were not what they should be. He used to spend nights praying to God to relieve him of his love for her. He used to cry himself to sleep, with the word 'wrong' staining his sinful lips. He had hoped that once he got older other girls would draw his attention, but as the years past the knowledge of his longing only grew.

He hated the dreams that he had about her. He hated the way that he would wake up in a cold sweat with his fingers seeking relief and his stomach churning in sickness. He hated God for making him this way, making him want and need something so wrong. He hated love for picking this vixen to be the girl that made his knees tremble and his thoughts race. But most of all he hated himself, because they were _his _thoughts, _his _desires and it didn't matter that he did choose to feel like this, because in the end it was all his fault.

He wanted to hate her as well but he could never bring himself to do so. There was nothing that he could fault about her. She was everything to him. She had no idea about the way his eyes would always search to read any expression written on her beautiful face. She had no idea that his lips would dry and his heart would pound as her shoulder would accidentally brush against him as the sat on a couch watching some movie the she had picked out. She had no idea. He loved her, and she had no idea. She was gorgeous. She was perfect. She was his _sister. _


End file.
